In the Shadows
by MetalChickCrisis2040
Summary: Its no secret Ichigo is attracted to Yoruichi. When said attraction becomes unbareable, Ichigo's inner hollow just can't take his naive attitude any longer. If he isn't man enough to show the Goddess of Flash a good time, then Hichigo will.


**Disclaimer:** If I _did_happen to own Bleach and it's infamous character base, you'd all be having constant nose-bleeds. And since there hasn't been an up-rise in that case scenario, I obviously don't own Bleach. ©Tite Kubo.

**Fiction Title:** In the Shadows

**Pairing:**Yoruichi/Dark Ichigo (Hichigo)

**Summary: **Yoruichi constantly offers herself to the young strawberry. Giving him the most honest of invitations to relieve stress or vent. Though, as the virgin usually did, he turned her away without a second glance. And after so many times trying to get the boy to loosen up around her, never expecting him to take her up on his offer, the Goddess begins to offer more sincerely. Ichigo's inner-qualm Hichigo is annoyed at the fact his host won't allow them any pleasure. Gaining control over Ichigo's body, Hichigo shows Yoruichi the time of her life… A ride on the dark side.

**Authors Notes: **Title comes from a Rasmus song. I know, _very_creative. (insert sarcasm) Anyway. This pairing has been on my mind for months now. Bugging me to write something for it. And of course, considering its THESE two, it has to be something raw and smutty. None of that lovey-gentle crap that Ichigo would usually show her. But something born of lust with the hint of love, yet shown in the most roughest ways… Enticed yet? XD Yoruichi/Hichigo aka Dark Ichigo (: Let me know what you think!

**Read +Review+ Enjoy!**

* * *

It was later than usual, at least for her to make her return to the Shoten for the night. However, the usual clan that took up residence there was gone for the next week or so, leaving the entire shop in the hands of the violet haired shunshin. What to do with such a large place for so long, she wouldn't know. She never seemed to spend more than five minutes there other than when she slept and whatnot.

With the arrancar popping in and out at random, constantly halting any plans she had, there wasn't much she could do. She needed to stay here in case Ichigo needed something. Why he couldn't bother one of the other Shinigami that came to aid in Karakura towns defense, she would never know. It wasn't like she would complain if he came to her. She just knew he would never come for the reason she were hoping.

However, that was what she had _thought_. Upon returning to Urahara's "pride and joy", she took note to the floor mat being pushed over. It seemed someone was in a rush to get in. And whom ever it was had knocked off the lock. Sighing to herself, the first though had been the obvious "burglar" but quickly dismissed the thought when she noted the sneakers sitting below the stairs that led up and down into the den. Shuffling around, the Goddess removed the jean jacket she wore, placing in upon a hook before tapping off her specially designed shoes.

Though the room was dark, she could _feel_ him there. The air about the room had an almost eerie feeling to it, as if its current occupant were having some sort of inner turmoil.

Flipping the light switch, she took note to the bright orange haired teen perched upon the cushions that loitered the floor, his head in his hand.

"Well well well," The deep violet haired beauty murmured, crossing her arms as she came into the room. Her spirits were easily lifted despite his state of obvious distress. She figured it were his inner hollow once again. Funny how it seemed to happen more when he were around her. She always wondered why the demon wanted out in her presence. "Finally come by to take me up on my offers? Sorry, but you're a bit too late for that, Ichigo, I--"

"Yoruichi." The sound of her name rolling deliciously off his lips sent chills down her spine. His voice was laced with a desire, a lust so strong it nearly made her melt. The roughness was encased by a throaty noise that made her knee's feel like they were buckling. Dark, brown orbs, slightly outlined in black turned their roaring passion upon her curvaceous form. Ichigo would never admit it, but he could control the inner hollow if he wanted. The fact was, he didn't want to. He was too embarrassed to admit the fact that he himself wanted her, too embarrassed and shy to take that step as himself. But as Hichigo…

The darkening eyes narrowed in on her, sizing her up. Those hips encased by tight black jeans. The figure hugging tank leaving little to the imagination from the amount of mid-drift it provided. Licking his lips, Ichigo's hand moved from his face, eyes black and yellow. Though, that seemed to be the only thing that changed, along with his voice. It was more heightened, almost lunatic sounding. Though it did not frighten her, that laugh… Why was she so turned on by it?

"Ichigo.. What're you--" She meant to ask what was he thinking, but was quickly caught off guard, her back pressed against a strong chest as arms were around her, one hand fixing on her belt, feverishly yanking it until it undone. The other greedily grabbing her left breast. A low moan escaped her throat as she arched into that touch.

"Ichigo's too much a pussy to do this." The voice was in her ear. It was strange. It didn't completely sound like Ichigo, but then it didn't sound like Hichigo either. A cross between the two? "You smell good, Goddess of Flash." The dark voice wisped in her ear, sending chills up and down her spine as her nipples beaded in excitement. Why should she stop this when she was getting what she wanted? Hichigo or not, he was still acting on Ichigo's inner desires. And the strawberry must've wanted her pretty bad in order for Hichigo to act.

"H-ichigo.." The Shihouin princess gasped, feeling his lips on her neck, teeth tugging at the skin as he marked her. Yoruichi was too into the feeling. She hadn't even had sex in years! Like hell she would stop him now. Her mind was in a whirlpool of haziness. Her pants felt loose around her waist, and she bucked when she felt his hand dipping into her panties. "Oh…fuck." Her voice uttered to no one in particular.

"I'll show you what Ichigo could never." Hichigo whispered against her ear, taking the lobe in his mouth and sucking firmly before letting it go to focus his attention on her wet cunt. His lips curved into a wide smile as he brought his fingers up to slide along her slit, parting the folds in order to probe at her clit.

Yoruichi mewled in pleasure, her legs quivering already from the rough touches. It was a blur; from how they got from the spot they were now into _her_room. She had only registered the change in scenery when her back met her soft mattress, courtesy of Kisuke. Biting her lower lip in effort to contain a moan, the Goddess arched into his touch. The move provided him much leverage as he effortlessly pulled the pants from her hips, sliding underwear down the length of her. The pants and annoying undergarment were tossed across the room, into the darkness that was invading her mind.

She didn't give a damn if this wasn't Ichigo himself, it was what lurked inside of him. Something that was controlled and led by _his_emotions. Hichigo had only been a bit braver to actually act rather than wait for them to burst.

"Oh…God.." The violet haired shunshin gasped when his hot mouth began descending down the length of her body. When had he even managed to get her shirt off? As much as she wanted to know, the thought slipped her mind as his tongue traced around her naval. Hichigo grinned, glancing up as he licked his lips.

Bright side. At least his skin wasn't freakishly white, or the mask that usually appeared hadn't.

"Ichigo would never admit it…" The dark figure began, hands running up her smooth calves to grip beneath her thighs, spreading them apart as he breathed in the raw smell of her sex.

_Intoxicating._

"But he's fantasized about doing this to you for the longest of time, God of Flash." Using her title, Hichigo intended to poke fun at her, wanting to make her get to that sweet point to where begging was an option. His lips pressed to her inner thigh, ruggedly dragging teeth and tongue along her skin until he was sure she couldn't take anymore torture and plunged his tongue deep into her sopping center.

Yoruichi barely had time to breath as her back arched involuntarily, hands reaching down to push his head farther in, voice failing her as the gasp took her breath away. Tears stung the corners of her eyes at such pleasure. Good god, he was good with his tongue! She could feel every detail, sliding along the little bundle of nerves before tracing her slit. Toes curled, thighs wanting to close in order to feel him more, but he just wouldn't allow it.

"Uh uh uh…" The voice came from below, golden eyes glancing down to see him smirking. His lips pressed against her clit, and she thought he was going to fuck her once again with his wet appendage. But she was sorely mistaken. His tongue was replaced by something large, hard, and hot. "Ahhh." Hichigo whispered, hands holding her hips as he pulled her onto his length, impaling her by the second. Hot tears sprang from her eyes as Yoruichi tried to buck her hips, feeling his length fully inside her. Could a man be any more erect?

Coherency had become more of an issue as he pulled out, the tip teasing her swollen clit before pushing back in, the penetration nearly leaving her breathless as she moaned a moan so loud, surely the neighborhood heard.

"Is it good for you?" Hichigo murmured, pushing her knees apart as he brought his hips into hers repeatedly, rocking harder each time. His pace was agonizingly slow, causing her to arch every time he thrust. She was too far gone in the moment, her only answers being that of gasps, moans, or screams.

Yoruichi reached out, wanting to pull him onto her. Had she forgotten he wasn't exactly Ichigo at the moment?

Her wrists were roughly pinned to the mattress as he leaned forward, the chiseled muscles of his chest pressed against the mounds of her smooth breasts.

"Such a naughty kitty…" The small growl emanating from the man wasn't one of tenderness. It was playful, heated. Insatiable. Her wrists stung from his grasp, though such attention was pulled from the pain and put more on the pleasure. She got what he was doing. Combining everything into this moment so she would know who she belonged to. The same person he did. To Ichigo.

"I suppose you should punish me then…" Yoruichi murmured with a low purr, golden eyes flashing him the look that caused him to lose control. In an instant she found herself on her stomach, raised to her hands and knees as Ichigo's darker side leaned over her.

"You'll never forget this night, Shihouin." His voice rung in her ears, the darkness enveloped in that whisper holding a promise. "He won't ever be able to please you like I can." She didn't even get to reply as she felt him push his length back into her. The new position opened up plenty of pleasure for her as she moaned out and clenched the sheets in her fist.

His hands fell to her hips as he gripped tightly, ramming his length back into her heat over and over again, repeatedly so harder. His pace increased and before she knew it, she found herself cumming. Though, if she thought he were going to stop just for that, she was downright wrong. Instead, he went faster, reaching around to probe at her clit as he did so. Lips finding that spot behind her neck and ear, teasing her as she felt her knee's want to give out. She spread them for him, hoping he would cum soon.

The feeling of her tight, wet, and molten hot sheath clenching around his throbbing member wasn't helping him concentrate on making her cum another time. He could feel his length constricting, tightening as the pressure became all too much. It was then he felt his control over Ichigo slipping.

'No, NO!' Hichigo shouted in his head, sighing out loud as he continued to pound into her. However, Hichigo wasn't strong enough at the moment to resist his master and subdued, causing Ichigo to slump over her. Yoruichi panted, glancing back as she caught her breath.

"H-Hichigo?"

"Turn over." She did as commanded, though the voice wasn't as dark as it was before. There was no creepy chill to it. The darkness shielded his eyes, but she knew, it wasn't Hichigo. The moonlight gave him full sight to all of her, making Ichigo harder, straining his rigid and throbbing cock to a point where he knew he needed to finish it off with her. Her golden orbs caught him, and he smiled. Reaching down, he grabbed her hands, pinning them beside her head as he entwined their fingers. Ichigo ignored his inner hollow, and instead leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on the lips of the woman he now claimed as his own.

Her hips jerked against his own, lips parting in order to allow his tongue the entrance it was seeking. In a burst of raw reiatsu, Ichigo pulled back to gather her in his arms as he thrust his hardness into her over and over, feeling her arms encircle him, and nails dig into his skin. Her scream tore throughout the room, and in a moment of pure ecstasy, the two collapsed, spent.

Ichigo rested his head between her firm breasts, feeling her legs tighten around him as she held him close.

"Mmm. That was a perfect first round."

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo murmured, a lazy grin on his face. He owed thanks to Hichigo for this… wait a minute.. Did she just say first round?! "Wait a second…"

He leaned up to gaze into those enigmatic eyes. Yoruichi grinned at him, teasingly as she took the moment to flip them over. Her hair hung around them as she wiggled her hips against his newly hardened length.

With her lips kissing a trail up his neck to his ear, she whispered the playful words that ignited the hollow within yet again.

"Can Hichigo come out to play?"

* * *

**End Notes: Not my best work. I rushed this and this was so much better in my head. Oh well. I've got something else in mind. I guess it all depends on how much you guys liked this if I will post my other ideas xD This was definitely not my best smut. Granted it is 6AM right now! Cut me SOME slack. Leave a review if you feel as if I should continue this or write something more for Yoruichi and Ichigo's inner nutcase. Something "hotter", because you know, when I aim to please, I succeed. And I have plenty of ideas ;) Or if you have any, allow me to write them out for you! Course, you will get the credit for the idea! **


End file.
